Hideaway
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: Taking me higher than Ive ever been holding it back just want to shout out give me more.Youre just a hideaway, youre just a feeling.You let my heart escape beyond the t even I can find a way to stop the storm.Oh baby its out of my control, what's going on?But youre just a chance I take to keep on dreaming.Youre just another day that keeps me breathing. (OC/?)
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I watched from the trees as the human set the doppleganger in the back of the truck, my eyebrow raising when he was beckoned closer to the driver window by the vampire. Said vampire tore his throat out quickly and discarded the body carelessly to the ground, my eyes narrowing as he drove away with his cargo secure and his loose ends tied up. Growling underneath my breath I lifted my wrist and looked at the time in the middle, huffing as I realized I didn't have time to hide the body and the car **and** get to school.

"Fuck it." I muttered and turned on my heel speeding through the forest that surrounded the town, skidding to a stop so I could casually walk into the high school that was teeming with students. Adjusting my laptop bag I strode into the school with my head held high as students parted for me, my crisp business suit revealing my curves as I smiled at the kids that I would be teaching soon. One of them, a boy with short brown hair and a maroon shirt was looking at the memorial of the missing student warily before he was shoved accidentally. He seemed to shake himself before making his way to his locker nearby him, a smirk on my face as I passed him and smelled his wolf underneath his skin. Turning down another hallway I saw one of the Salvatore brothers talking to the dopplegangers brother, the younger one talking about his sister sleeping over at the vampire's house oblivious to the danger she was in. When they finally realized something was wrong the vampire stiffened in worry, glancing around the hallway as if it held the answers to her whereabouts suddenly. A chill ran down my spine and I cursed under my breath before heading to the office, moving into the principal's office and grabbing her chin as I compelled her.

"You will get a substitute to teach my classes because I will have another week off." I murmured before turning and walking out of the room to hurry to the front of the school, putting my bag in my car before looking around and speeding off into the forest quickly. Maneuvering my way around the trees and bushes I stopped at the biggest property in town, hissing when I smelled the faint scent of the doppleganger and moved towards the front door. I heard a female voice arguing with a male voice over what to do with the girl, my senses perking up when I heard them say a name I haven't heard in years. A feral smile crossed my lips before I took off towards my house to get this damn suit off, my maid opening the door with a confused expression as I just tore past her quietly. Slipping on a pair of short jean shorts and a loose lacey tank top over my black sports bra, I sped out the door once again while throwing on my ankle boots and letting my hair down. Cutting through the forest was much faster now that I knew where to go and in record time I was there, catching whiff of a scent I haven't smelled in hundreds of years causing me to smile softly. He was at the front door and was waiting patiently after he had knocked on it firmly, opening the door himself when no one was answering fast enough for his liking. For a few moments he stood there talking to someone before he walked in, the door closing behind him causing me to move quickly towards the house. Him and a woman with short pixie hair talked for a few more moments before they walked into another room, my eyebrow rising in curiosity at his stiff movements before I walked into the house myself as silent as can be. I heard him murmur hello to what was obviously the doppleganger as I heard her heartbeat rise, my eyes rolling at his theatrics before I decided to make my presence known smoothly. Speeding through the white hallway I stopped next to the woman with the pixie haircut, everybody in the room looking towards me as the doppleganger's wide eyes met my own.

"Oh, do stop with the theatrics Elijah, they are unbecoming of you." I murmured in my silky voice as I slowly made my way down the stairs at a normal speed, my hand caressing the banister as my heels made the only noise in the otherwise silent room. His eyes noticeably widened as he started to realized that I was really there, the other two vampires wisely deciding to stay quiet as the watched the happenings.

"It cannot be..." he murmured as if amazed as I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by the other male, feeling the strangers gaze as it skimmed my body in the otherwise tense situation I created.

"When your family tried to kill me all those years ago you forgot one very important thing: I am **the** Mother." I said as I ignored the male in favor of watching as Elijah's eyes darkened at the look I was receiving, then narrowing when he finally registered my words while his brow was pulled together in sorrow. After a few tense moments he silently sighed and turned back towards the doppleganger, staring at her as her gaze came back to him from my face with fear in her dark eyes.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." he murmured as he kept any emotion out of his voice and kept his back towards me, my eyes narrowing at the obvious dismissal while my heart squeezed in pain at the action.

"Please, don't let him take me." the doppleganger begged as she side stepped away from Elijah and looked up at Rose, my eyes rolling at her helpless behavior while my arms crossed and I raised an eyebrow.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done." Elijah said bringing the doppleganger's eyes to him as he shifted and turned to face us, walking away from her and towards the stairs where I stood watching him curiously. His dark eyes held my gaze emotionlessly as he walked closer to me slowly, breaking the staring contest to look at the man that shifted towards the Original.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." the man said and looked at the ground as Elijah stopped next to him and glanced at the doppleganger, my gaze flickering to her as well as her heartbeat pounded in all of our ears from the fear she was feeling at the moment.

"Oh, no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah said as he looked away from the brunette and glanced at me before moving again, circling slowly around the only other male in the room as he obviously pondered what to do.

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina...and I failed you." the male said as he kept his gaze to the ground and tried to keep his voice from wavering, Elijah sighing quietly and I looked up at the female to see her watching with worry.

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah said as he stopped in front of the male and glanced up at Rose before questioning the male, said male hesitantly rising his gaze to meet Elijah's as the original kept a pleasant look.

"I beg your forgiveness." the male said and I swore if he was human his heartbeat would be off the charts in fear, a slight smirk coming to my face at the sight of Elijah summoning such fear in somebody. The doppleganger watched with held breath to see what the Original would do, my sharp hearing catching as Rose shifted on the balcony above us as she too waited.

"So granted." Elijah said with a slight smile before whipping around and ripping the male's head off, my eyebrow rising in surprise before my gaze lifted to the female who was panicking.

"You..." she grounded out from clenched teeth as tears built up in her eyes and she gripped the banister, Elijah shaking his head as she moved to get closer to the severed body or attack the Original.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you are free. Come." he cautioned her before looking up at the doppleganger and summoning her expectantly, reaching out his hand as he moved toward her as if to forcefully bring her with him.

"No, what about the moonstone?" she burst out as he moved back to avoid his reach as if to prolong the inevitable, Elijah stopping mid-step at her words and I saw as his body tenses at the mention of the stone.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he muttered sharply as his tone became defensive and Rose's cry became louder, the doppleganger shifting as it was obvious she was struggling to think on her feet.

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." she almost stumbled at the second part of the sentence but managed to steady herself, Elijah sighing silently as he watched her struggle to save her own life feebly.

"Yes." he nodded and said nothing else as he watched her with a keen gaze patiently, my eyes rolling as she shifted back a little more to stay somewhat away from the Original.

"I can help you get it." she actually stuttered this time as she became desperate to get out of the situation, a loud sigh leaving me causing Elijah to tense more but his gaze stayed on the human.

"Tell me where it is." he said after a silent moment and I glanced at Rose to see her staring at the body, my lips pursing at her heartbroken expression while my arms rose to cross over my chest.

"It doesn't work that way." she said as she shook her head slightly and a determined look crossed her eyes, Elijah breathing in sharply before he shifted in place and tilted his head slightly to assess her.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah said as he turned to look in our direction though his gaze was on Rose, who looked at him with tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face while her jaw clenched.

"It's the first I've heard of it." she spat out as she glanced at the doppleganger to escape the Original's piercing gaze, said gaze settling on my own annoyed one before he looked back at the human expectantly. He stared at her and I realized he was trying to compel the answer out of her, the human staring at him in slight confusion causing a giggle to almost burst out of my mouth.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he said calmly before he grabbed her necklace and yanked it off her throwing it across the room, a yelp leaving her as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into him somewhat gently.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." he said as he locked gazes with the defenseless human that was struggling in his grip, her movements becoming calm as she settled down and almost immediately gave him his answer.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." the conversation was cut at the sound of glass shattering somewhere in the house, my gaze dropping to inspect my nails as I tried to hide a laugh at the realization that Elijah hadn't heard them coming.

"Took them long enough." I murmured so quietly I knew the eldest Original hadn't heard the whispered words, though I felt the female's gaze turn towards me and I had a feeling that she did hear them.

"What is that?" he said as he let the human go and she closed her eyes to try and compose herself, Rose straightening as she looked at the man with hidden disdain in her light eyes.

"I don't know." she murmured as she watched him look around the room to make sure no one was in there, his eyes looking out of the window to assess the surrounding property with a trained eye.

"Who else is in this house?" he murmured a little sharper as he turned to look at us with annoyance flashing in his gaze, Rose completely stepping off the stairs as she stood beside me with a tense body.

"I don't know." she said almost overlapping his own sentence as his eyes tightened slightly, his gaze catching my own curiously though I merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly. He looked towards the doppleganger, Elena, and grabbed her arm harshly before yanking her towards the stairs, Rose turning to lead the way up as Elijah brushing past me with his hand lingering on my arm. Rolling my eyes once again I turned and moved up the stairs behind him to follow him out, huffing quietly when I heard him yell at the other women to move faster as I stayed on his heels. We were once again in the entrance hall and he stopped and brought Elena to his chest, my feet taking me to Rose's side as she shifted anxiously and met my gaze in curiosity. Before I could say anything I heard the telltale sign of a vampire speeding around the room, Elijah whipping his head around to follow the movements as his jaw clenched in irritation. He threw Elena into Rose's arms before they all spun around as the sound came again, my eyes lowered as I stared at a chip in my nail in disinterest and vowed to go get them fixed after this was over.

"Rose." he said with a tense voice as he almost glared at her as if it was her last warning, the woman turning to lock her gaze with his as her fists clenched at her side in fear.

"I don't know who it is." she whispered as the unknown vampire speed around us even closer then before, an irritated huff leaving me as he managed to mess up my hair from coming too close.

"Up here." a voice said that I recognized from the high school that I was currently employed at, my eyes rolling as I recognized it as the Salvatore and leaned back against the front door.

"Down here." a different voice said stopping Elijah halfway up the stairs that he was climbing, a frown on his voice as he turned to glance down at where Elena and Rose were fearfully looking around. Before I could blink the sound of a weapon being fired rang out and Elijah jerked, frowning down in surprise at his hand that now had a small wooden stake through it. My breath left me in surprise as I was suddenly yanked out of the room by a blur, trying to catch my breath though a cool hand was covering my mouth at the moment. I looked down to see Rose on he floor with her neck at an odd angle because it was obviously broken, my gray eyes rising to lock onto the blue gaze of the elder Salvatore that was currently studying me.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat...you cannot beat me. So I want the girl...and the redhead, on the count of 3, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" my eyebrow rose at the mention of me in his negotiations which grudgingly warmed my heart, the elder Salvatore raising his own eyebrow as his gaze pierced through me as if trying to figure me out.

"I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." I heard Elena murmur and I rolled my eyes at her foolish decision to step up to Elijah, the Salvatore nodding his head with pursed lips as if in agreement to my thoughts.

"What game are you playing with me?" I heard Elijah say moments later after Elena gasped in fright and her heartbeat kicked up, a click sounding before glass shattered and Elijah yelled out in pain while the human ran. My eyes widened at the heart wrenching sound and I struggled not to break out of the male's grasp, the sound of more weapons being fired and I remembered that she was with the other Salvatore. A wince crossed my face as I heard the two tumble down the stairs when the shots stopped ringing, Damon letting go of my mouth with a wink as he shook his finger as if to tell me to stay there. Rose was coming to and I glanced down at her to see her eyes flutter open, a whoosh sounding and Damon was gone by the time I looked up at his gaze. A squelching sound was heard and Elijah's gasp of pain rang out before something hit the door, my legs taking me out to the entrance hall in worry as Rose followed albeit a bit slower. Elijah was staked in the heart and his gray skin was obvious from his neck where his head hung, his body hanging against the door as I heard Rose gasp and the Salvatore turned towards us. She ran before I could look at her myself and Damon moved towards me as if to follow her, my eyes flickering to Stefan's limp form as a groan left him because of whatever Elijah did.

"Just let her go." I heard Elena say and I looked to the top of the stairs to see her standing there and shifting, smiling in relief before she practically ran down the stairs making Damon smile in almost happiness.

"Hey, come here. Are you hurt? You ok?" Stefan said as he stepped in front of Damon and the human threw herself into his arms, the elder brother's smile disappearing as he glanced at the ground and slowly backed away. My lips pursed in pity for the male though the scene did amuse me somewhat, my eyes going to Elijah's limp form again sadly though I knew he'd be back soon enough.

(2 Hours Later)

"Why am I here again?" I muttered as I tilted my head back against the couch and watched as Damon poured a glass of liquor, my eyebrow rising as I sniffed the air and found out it was whiskey and an expensive kind at that. He ignored my question in favor of taking a long sip from the crystal glass in his hand, putting it down when Stefan walked into the room after closing the front door.

"Where's Elena?" Damon said with a mocking tone as I saw his jaw work and I knew he was itching to roll his eyes, Stefan glancing at me with slight confusion as he slowly approached his older brother.

"She's home." he murmured as he continued to look at me and stopped at the top of the steps, a groan leaving me as I pulled myself up and made my way to the mini-bar Damon was at.

"And you're here why?" the elder said as he glanced over his shoulder at his little brother with a raised eyebrow, turning to look at Stefan as said vampire walked down the steps and to Damon's side.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy." Stefan said as he glanced at me and nodded but said nothing before focusing on Damon, the glass of whiskey transferring to the elder's left hand before he handed it to the younger.

"Here." he said as Stefan took it and I rolled my eyes and grabbed a glass for myself, pouring some whiskey in it and taking a languid sip to reacquaint myself with the liquor.

"Ever the gentleman." I muttered to myself and I swore I saw an amused smile on Stefan's face as he glanced at me, Damon pointedly ignoring me though he did shoot me a half-hearted glare over his shoulder.

"Thanks. Listen, uh, what Rose told Elena about the curse..." Stefan trailed off as he settled himself on a table at the bottom of the steps that held a lamp, setting his drink down and facing Damon who turned back towards the liquor and served himself.

"I know. We'll keep her safe." Damon said as he took a long sip of the liquor and eyed me who was standing at his side, a simple shrug leaving me before I walked away and settled onto the seat I was on before.

"And so it begins." I muttered to myself and watched at Stefan watched Damon put his glass back down, a pointed look coming to his gaze as Damon turned to look at him with a silent sigh.

"You know the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. We let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her." Stefan said as he glanced at me and I raised my glass in agreement before downing it, getting up to grab the flask itself so I didn't have to constantly refill it and stay comfortable.

"Yes, Stefan. Heard it all before." Damon muttered as he shot a glare towards his brother before walking around the liquor table, setting his glass down as he turned to look at me and languidly ran his gaze over my bare legs.

"Hey." Stefan said when Damon started walking towards me as I crossed my legs in return, Damon sighing again as he stopped and rolled his eyes at his persistent brother.

"What?" he muttered impatiently as he turned to face the younger sibling with an exasperated expression, Stefan looking at the ground as he seemed to gather his words for a few seconds longer.

"I'm sorry." the younger said as he finally looked up from the ground and caught Damon's gaze, my eyebrow's rising in confusion as Demon leaned back a bit in his own confusion.

"About what?" he said as he rolled his eyes and threw his arms out slightly in what seemed to be aggravation, Stefan merely watching him with an infinitely calm expression as his brother shook his head.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." he muttered as he nodded for a few seconds as if the drive to point home even further, Damon glancing away from his gaze to meet mine again before looking back at him

"Enough, Stef. It's late. We don't need to rehash that." the elder said before nodding to the younger and turning away to move to me, Stefan moving to stand which caused Damon to pause and look away from my gaze.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it. And you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. Guess I just needed my brother." Stefan said and throughout his speech Damon was looking at me with a tormented gaze, turning to look at Stefan towards the end with an indifferent mask settled into his eyes. Stefan turned and walked out of the room and Damon turned back to me once again, us both staring at each other as we heard the younger one go upstairs and shift around. It was quiet for a few moments and I watched as Damon's gaze swept over my body, catching my now darkened gaze once again as a playful smirk settled onto my lips.

"Why don't you take me out big boy? I'm dying to see the rest of the town." I murmured as I stood and brushed back him ensuring that he felt me, my glass clinking as it hit the table and I was by the door by the time he could turn.

"Sure, just need to make a pit stop first." he said as he looked down at a necklace he pulled out of his pocket moments before, my eyebrow rising as I realized it was the dopplegangers though I said nothing and nodded. We were out the door and next to her house minutes later and I waited outside for him, inspecting my nails once again as I heard him and rolled my eyes at his dramatic tendencies.

"You really must grow some balls." I whispered as I heard him land next to me after jumping out of her window quickly, not even looking up until I felt him in front of me as his hands were on the house on both sides of my head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's go Confucius." he muttered against my ear as his voice became husky when he took a deep breath of my scent, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards town center causing me to laugh as he sped us up.

"Alright alright, someone is eager to get wasted." I laughed as we stopped at the edge of town and then walked in at a normal pace, Damon glancing at me with an exasperated expression before holding out his elbow.

"Naw, I'm just eager to get you wasted enough to sleep with me." his voice whispered in my ear as I slipped my hand onto his outstretched arm, my eyes rolling before I started tugging him towards the nearest bar within sight.

"Let me know tomorrow if that works out." I said as I shot him my best bedroom eyes before sashaying away from him and into the bar, hearing his sharp intake of breath before his presence was at my back as I moved to the pool tables.

"I'm getting the drinks, you get a table. Break!" he murmured into my ear.

A/N: This will pick up at the beginning of Season 2 Episode 8. I am not exactly sure who I'm going to pair her with so bear with me, if you have an idea of who you think she belongs with, then please tell me. This will include the rest of season 2, 3, and 4 and who she ends up with will determine the rest of the plot and the plot of the sequel I have planned. The picture is what I imagined my OC would look like, and what she is will not be revealed just yet ;) yes, this story will follow the TV plot if any of you are asking. And if you are a huge fan of Elena...well, I will be honest, there will be some Elena bashing in here because I believe she needs to man up and get smarter. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes she's just...argh, ya know? lol if you do have a problem with that then I'm sorry, but for anybody who still sticks around, I LOVE YOU! lol ok, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Till next time my loves!


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"Ugh, why is somewhere here at this god forsaken hour?" I muttered to myself as I heard someone knock on the front door of the boarding house, hearing Stefan chuckle at my words from someone on the bottom floor of the mansion. Listening closer I realized that it was the doppelganger Elena who came running at Stefan's call, my eyes rolling as I heard Damon be overly polite to her though I had an inkling that he was being sarcastic.

"And so it begins." I say with a groan as I realize Elena saw Rose if her heartbeat is anything to go by, throwing the blanket off of me and stumbling out of my bed in the guestroom to wake myself up. I heard them move to the main room in the house almost silently in respect for my sleep, rolling my eyes as I tugged Damon's shirt lower on my thighs and made my way down.

"Before anyone starts, did we sleep together last night Damon? My head is pounding like a bitch and I am wearing your damn shirt." I said as I moved to stand at the doorway of the room with a hand running through my hair, Elena's eyes widening as she took in my state and turned to glare at Damon as in in betrayal.

"Nope, unfortunately. We came home hammered and you needed something to sleep in. I'm pretty sure you have your boy shorts on, though I can't be certain." Damon said as he threw me a wink over his shoulder as he watched me saunter into the room, causing me to glare at him before I turned to the liquor table and poured myself a glass.

"Ok, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years. And I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real." Rose started gathering everyone's attention though Damon's gaze lingered on my legs a little longer, my eyes rolling as I moved to sit on the other side of the couch Elena was on and folded them beneath me.

"Who is he?" Elena said as she shrugged and focused on Rose without even looking my way, my lips pursing at her blatant ignoring of my presence though it didn't bother me that much.

"One of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon said as he tore his gaze from my legs to look at Elena as he told her, raising his eyebrows as his tone implied that he still didn't really believe it in the first place.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said as he nodded my way in greeting and focused on Elena as he talked, my eyes rolling at everybody's fascination with the doppelganger as I took a swig of whiskey.

"Like Elijah." she said as she look at Stefan confused at Damon's words now and shrugged a bit, turning to Rose as the woman shifted and everybody turned to look at her now.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." she said as she put her hands on her hips and tried to convey how serious she was, Elena raising an eyebrow causing Damon to roll his eyes which almost made me laugh.

"I second that." I muttered to myself as I looked down at the glass of amber liquid settling in my hand, knowing no one heard me though I had to say it and knocked back what was left.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said by way of explanation as he gestured with his hands like a true Italian, my amused gaze meeting Damon's as he shrugged and rolled his eyes again in response.

"Ok, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said as she glanced at the three other vampires but still didn't look at me, my eyes rolling at her jealous actions as I stretched my legs out and got comfortable.

"Yes."

"No."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Rose, Stefan, and I all said at the same time though the other two turned to look at me in exasperation while Damon sent me an amused glance and Elena merely huffed.

"What they're saying is- I mean, if what she's saying is true-"

"Which it is."

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you..."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're lookin' at a solid maybe." Damon finished once he and Rose finished going back and forth as he walked up to her, both of them turning to look at Elena to gauge her reaction to the news they just dropped on her.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said as he moved to sit between me and her once I moved my legs, Rose stepping forward with an affronted expression at his words before speaking.

"Not that you know of." she muttered just trying to keep it real with the human and I immediately respected her, raising the bottle of whiskey I know held in my hand in cheers towards her as she nodded.

"That's not helping." Damon muttered semi-quietly as he turned to look at her with an exasperated gaze, a chuckle finally leaving me before I took a swig and rested my feet on the coffee table.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." I heard Stefan mutter causing me to sigh and pull myself up out of the couch quickly, languidly stretching and feeling Damon's burning gaze travel my body as I did so.

"Well, as much fun as it is to hear you all try and comfort the mortal with lies, I've got a town to explore. If you'll excuse me." I said as I moved out of the room and to the front door to I could head home to change, hearing as Damon excused himself for a moment and his footsteps followed me quickly.

"You have my shirt woman." he said as he zipped in front of me and leaned back against the door with a playful frown, my eyebrow rising at the semi-pout he had on his lips as he eyed my body in his clothes.

"Do you want it back?" I murmured as I walked closer and walked my fingers up his chest until I was rubbing his collarbone, my gaze finding his from under my lashes as he once again sharply inhaled at my scent.

"Not a chance, it looks good on you." he muttered with his now gravelly voice as I seemed to have flipped a switch in him, a smirk coming to my face as I pulled away and shoved him away from the door.

"Then I'm keeping it...stud." I winked before disappearing out the door and into the forest as I made my way home, bounding into my house and moving to my bedroom once I realized my maid wasn't there.

(2 Hours Later)

I followed Elijah's scent to a city called Richmond that was nearby the where we left him, recognizing a tinted black SUV that drove by me and realizing Rose was here as well.

"Damn it woman, you are going to get yourself killed." I muttered as I looked up and spotted him standing in front of a guitar player on the curb, coins in his hand as he flipped them and looked at a building across the street from him. Looking at it myself to see what was in there that had gotten his attention so easily, I spotted Rose and Damon sitting at a table near the windows talking to a man.

"Shit." I muttered and before I could blink Elijah threw the coins and the windows shattered, a gasp leaving me as I heard Rose scream along with the other oblivious vampires. Looking back to where Elijah stood he was gone and I cursed under my breath at letting him slip away, Damon's gaze catching mine when I turned back to the coffee shop hearing Rose's agonizing screams. Rolling my eyes I bolted across the street and jumped into the shop while grabbing Rose, my feet carrying me to the garage and her car before she even realized what had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Damon said as he appeared behind me and tried to calm down Rose as she babbled nonsense, ignoring me without demanding a reply as he focused on getting her to speak through her fear.

"Elijah." I whispered to myself as I looked at the entrance and exit to the parking garage, stroking the necklace that rested on my collarbone as I remembered Elijah's cold gaze.

"What?" Damon said as he finally managed to calm her down and shut the door to give her privacy, my gaze narrowing as I dropped the charm back onto my skin and turned towards him.

"Nothing, take her to the boarding house. I have some unfinished business here." I said and I turned away to go back outside and follow Elijah's scent to wherever he went, turning to wave bye to Rose and hoping she saw before I sped out of the underground garage.

"Wait, where..." Damon's reply disappeared as I burst into the sunlight and crossed the street in a flash, taking a deep breath and locking onto Elijah's peculiar scent almost immediately. It zigzagged across the city as if he knew that I was following him until it stopped, my eyes surveying what appeared to be a studio apartment decorated with a unique taste.

"Hmm...not bad." I murmured as I went up to the bright red door and ripped the handle off to unlock it, making my way in as I pushed open the door gently so as not to rip it off its hinges as well. As I stepped inside the view that greeted me caused me to tilt my head curiously, my lips pursing as I tucked my hands into my back pockets and walked further inside. On the floor lay the man that Rose and Damon were talking to inside the coffee shop, a stake in his heart and his skin a dark gray with veins implying that he was dead. Walking past Elijah and the witch beside him without so much of a glance their way, I crouched by the now-dead vampire and clicked my tongue before yanking the stake out.

"Tying up loose ends I presume, Elijah?" I murmured as I twirled the stake with my fingers and shot a look at the witch in the room, said witch glancing at Elijah nervously before leaving the room at the Original's nod. As soon as the door shut behind the witch I was pinned against a wall and the stake was gone, my chest heaving as I tried to catch the breath I lost and figure out what just happened. Then I realized Elijah's hands were holding my wrists to the wall and his hips kept my body against the wall, his nose skimming up and down my throat as he murmured words in the Norse language quietly.

"Elijah? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" I said incredulously as I felt him bury his nose in my silky straight red hair that spilled over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow when I felt him take a deep whiff of my hair as a pleased rumble left him. Having had enough of his strange behavior I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away, wincing when he slammed into the wall across the room and realized I put too much strength into that.

"My bad." I muttered as a sheepish smile crossed my lips and I brought all my hair to one shoulder, taking a step back when Elijah suddenly appeared two feet away from me with an astonished gaze.

"Sarafina...you have no idea what I...God, I don't even believe that you're really here. I've spent the past few days convincing myself that you weren't real, but now that we're here- alone- I just...I just need to feel you." he rasped out before he reached out slowly and touched my cheek with his index finger, my lips parting as my gaze lifted to lock with his and a spark shot between us. Before I knew it I was swept up into his arms once again though this time in an embrace, my eyes fluttering closed as I basked in the feelings of safety that he always seemed to give me.

"So...I am guessing you missed me?" I murmured after a few minutes of companionable silence between us, a deep chuckle coming from him as he pulled back only enough to see my face.

"More than you will ever know." he murmured as his eyes once again studied my features as if I were a world wonder, my eyebrow rising as the question on the tip of my tongue urged to be asked this moment.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I said with a curious tone as I tilted my head and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was, the grimace that crossed his features showing me that it was exactly as I thought.

"I am trying to help Klaus break the curse." he murmured as he took a few steps back and tore his gaze from mine almost sheepishly, my eyes widening as my jaw dropped open in the most unladylike expression though I could care less.

"You are joking!" I gasped as I held my hands out in disbelief at the words that came from his mouth, a sigh leaving him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face me while sliding his hands in his front pockets.

"Sara, I-" he started off his excuse by using my nickname that I swore I would only allow him to use, my anger rearing at the sound of my shortened name being muttered in his deep raspy voice.

"Do **not** use that name, not if you are to betray me." I spat out and disappeared.


End file.
